Chris Whimville
Chris is a 10 year old boy who lives with his older sister christina than soonly they moved to their cousins house after a horrible meteor crash that destroyed their house, he is voiced by kate higgins, and is also known to be the youngest child in the family, it was also bealived that his parents thought he was gonna be a girl! Appearance Chris is a short lil dude about the leghnth of a 9 year old 3rd grader, he has blue big eyes, very thick eyebrows and has the hairstyle of 3rd timmy turners hair wearing a pink flat cap and shirt also whering feejays, if angry usually will become pinkish demon that looks like a sludge monster Facts Age: '''10 '''School: '''Panther Lake Elementary(Year Around)''' '''Birthday: '''August 31, 2010 '''Voiced By: '''Kate Higgins '''Relationship: '''Dating Mitchell Personality Chris is very sweet and loving towards pthers and usually ditzy, there are a few things chris doesnt know but is usually eager to help his family and friends, now while chris is known to be feminine and like all things girly this isnt cuz of a gender disorder its becuase his parents thought he was a girl so they dressed him in pink and hoped that christina and the cousins would mold him to see his feminine side. now while he can be girly hr can be very cute and adorable giving him the ability to get more girls than anybody, thus giving himself a girlfriend named Mitchell, now becuase mitchell is a very very sexual girl if anybody trys to steal mitchell away from him chris will get extremely viloent and angry and becuase of his wand he will agonize and torture the girl burglur chris has fought without the wand before and fought jay by using his bare hands and injured his damn body. When ever chris is struggling he can trust his big sister christina and his cousins for help and if his parents and uncle and aunt are available, he can trust them to if not treated well, now if chris is threatend he is not scared to fight back! Spells from wiz,s wand # Levitation # Telekinesis # Telepathy # Mind walking # Nigh-Omnipotence # Lasers # Magic # Cloning # Wishing for stuff without saying i wish # Pyrokinesis # Electrokinesis # Photokinesis # Becoming a ghost # Raising the dead # Glacierkinesis # Dimension Traveling # Invincible Sheild # Healing spell # Invisibility Trivia * Chris was inspired by Chris Savino with cousin chaos being created by chris savino * His hair was inspired by timmy turner * His parents thought chris would be a girl but 3 weeks after his birth they were confused why chris had a penis sp when the doctors told them he was a boy, they kept the pink stuff and asked christina to help him find his girly side * Chris middle name is wilona becuase thats the name they were going to name christina Category:Men Category:Cartoon Xd Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Ditzy heroes